cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Diakujia/The monster of River side park, Council bluffs.
For those of you who are new to my profile, I wanted to tell you about a strange creature I saw once in the forests near my house, I live about 1 mile from these forests with a lake in between it, the forest sits right next to the Missouri river. It's only about a 2 minute walk to go through it the wide way and about 7 to go through it the narrow way so it was small but it did have deer ,squirrels, raccoons and probably a bunch of wild dogs and cats. I know from experience that the forests around my house, no mater how small they are the forests always seem to have drunken hobo's and let me tell you that what I saw out in that forest was not human in any aspect of the word, and only a few for being an animal, see I know a lot on Animals, nature and even types of paleontology, but I'm also Into kinds of things like Cryptids (a creature said to have been seen but unlikely to science to exist), Ghosts, aliens, demons and mythology but I never thought In my life I'd see something related to any of those topics. About 3 or 4 years ago me and my family where going on a short hike through Riverside Park, like we always do, I always stayed at the back of the group because I liked to pretend I was out there alone, as my father and sister was about 10 feet ahead of me talking about something I wasn't In on, I Looked out through the tree's and long grasses, when I saw what looked like a dark black animal, at first I thought it was some kind of a dog but it looked like It had a mane like a lion, and it's face was stretched out like an ant eater but much thicker, an almost reptile face covers by a tangled mane and short black fur covering the rest of its snout, I didn't see a mouth or a nose, not even any ears like a normal mammal, It only stayed with in my sight for what felt like 5 seconds. Right before I was about to tell my dad to look over, it duct into the long grass and ran away, the sounds of grass breaking and leaves crackling was the last thing I heard before the creature was gone, I asked my dad and sister if they saw it or heard but they said they only heard it and they thought it was me running through the grass, after that and 20 minutes of walking through the forest with the creature on my mind, we went home and I didn't mention it for awhile until about the year after that. Every time I went to Riverside I remember that day, This time I would be doing something a bit more then just remembering, We where on the muddy river bank of the Missouri River right next to Riverside park, As I was walking along through the mud, I saw what looked like prints left by a big hoofed animal but the thing was that, It looked like the thing that left the hooved prints walked on it's back legs and only its back legs. I have no idea what's going on in that forest, Demons, monsters, werewolf, Native American spirit? I have no idea, all I know is that somewhere in the deepest part of those woods, lives or used to live a black furry creature with hooves and no mouth. And the closest thing I can think of to that creature is this: cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Wendig…@ And this thought scares me, because you're not supposed to even talk about this native monster because if you do, it is said to try to come after you, and there is no way out of it. And It would make sense because an animal that big cant live in a forest that small, even if it is teaming with Hobo's and deer. Category:Blog posts